The Kiss Book 9 Was Missing
by EstrangeloEdessa
Summary: What might have happened after the wedding if Henry hadn't come along and ruined the moment? An expansion of the scene. Typical Puckabrina, complete with rapid mood flips. Probably quite fluffy, but hopefully not very.


**AN: So, I'm going to call this a necessary Puckabrina-writing exercise to hone my already superb fanfiction skills, and _not_ the result of five hours of insomnia whiled away with fluffy gooey imaginings about all my guilty-pleasure scenes of Book 9.  
Not that it's going to convince anyone, because a) my Puckabrina skills stink, and b) it was _totally_ the result of insomnia and fluffy imaginings.**

* * *

_"So. . ." Puck said.  
"So. . ."  
"Nice party," he said. "It reminded me of Sven the Soul Eater's thirteenth wedding. Or was that the fourteenth? It's hard to say. He kept eating his wives. Still, I did think it was strange there wasn't a forest fire. I've never been to a wedding that didn't have some kind of uncontrollable devastation."  
Sabrina wished he would just stop talking. He was going to ruin the night with some snarky insult. She just knew it!  
"By the way, when I said 'wow,' I was looking at you," Puck said.  
Sabrina's face lit up in a grin. Who was this boy? He could drive her crazy with his pranks and his taunts, but then, when she least expected, he could be the sweetest and most thoughtful person in the world. He was maddening and impossible to understand, but at that moment he was awfully cute. And she thought she might like to kiss him but couldn't decide. Asking for more would be pressing her luck, but then again . . ._

* * *

But she had hesitated too long. Puck was already taking a step back, kind of nodding his head in a goodbye. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Grimm. Getting ready to beat up the Scarlet Hand and all that." He stood there for a second or two longer, maybe waiting for her to say something, but all Sabrina could do was yell at herself silently. Then he turned around and started making his way through the tables.

_Way to go_, Sabrina thought furiously. _There went your chance._ And then on an impulse she shouted, "Hey - wait!"

Puck stopped and turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Puck, would you - um." She trailed off and cleared her throat nervously, trying to figure out where to focus her eyes. They kept flitting between the rough table surface and the moon, refusing to stop in the middle at Puck's face.

"What?"

"Nothing." She took a deep breath. "Just you know, we really had fun today, and so it might be sweet if, um, I mean, you tried to kiss me before and I didn't let you but I would let you now, I guess if... you... wanted to?" By the end of the speech she was staring quite resolutely at the table.

And then Puck's loud laugh shattered the quiet night. "_Hah!_ Now that's pretty hilarious!" he cackled. "I never would have expected you to ask something like that. What happened, did some bug crawl into your brain and turn it to mush?"

Sabrina's face burned. She couldn't believe what an idiot she'd just made of herself. What had she expected? This was _Puck_.

"Never mind," she muttered through gritted teeth. "You can just - just fly off on your own then, that's just fine. I certainly don't care. Just trying to do _you_ a favor, but obviously that was a dumb idea, so... yeah, I just don't care." She had obviously been right about pushing her luck, she thought as she turned to go back up to the castle. "Good night."

"Um, wait, I... think I kind of messed that up," said Puck quietly.

Sabrina shot a glare over her shoulder. "You think?"

"It was just an automatic reaction. I mean, I'm not used to being asked - that! How was I supposed to react?" He sighed. "Look, can we just forget I said all that stupid stuff and, uh... try again?"

"I don't know," said Sabrina. "Can you?"

"Yes," said Puck. "I can."

Sabrina said nothing, just folded her arms and glared at him.

Puck rubbed self-conciously at his neck, staring at the ground.

"All right," Sabrina relented, surprising even herself. _Great__,_ she thought,_ now I'm nervous all over again._ She looked at the boy on the other side of the table and, while she couldn't bring herself to smile, her embarrassment faded away quickly. "You'll have to come around over here, stupid."

"Coming," said Puck. He circled back around the table, and it seemed to take him an age as Sabrina stood there wondering just _why_, exactly, those tables had to be so _wide_. Then he was there in front of her, standing quite awkwardly, like he didn't know what to do with himself._  
_

"Um."

"Um."

Sabrina didn't know what to do with herself either. She was a complete novice at situations like these. She saw Puck swallow nervously, and remembered something vaguely about closing her eyes. Weren't you supposed to close your eyes before a kiss? Sabrina closed her eyes, and waited.

And waited.

Finally she cracked her eyelid open a little bit and looked up at Puck. His face had been close to hers, but when he saw her looking at him he drew back. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not actually sure of what I'm doing..."

"That's okay," said Sabrina. "Me neither. So we can learn together, right?"

"Right." He leaned in closer again.

And this time Sabrina kept her eyes open, watching him, until their lips met and all logical thoughts vanished. It felt nice, as nice as their first kiss and yet a hundred times nicer too. She wondered why they couldn't always be like this, why they had to bicker and insult each other all the time when it was really so easy to just be like _this_. The kiss went on for a long time, and she had the vague feeling that if it might go on forever, then that would be just fine with her.

But it did end eventually. She pulled away with a smile on her face, and was quite relieved to see that Puck was smiling too. "That was... actually fairly enjoyable," he admitted.

"Good. Neither one of us managed to mess that one up."

Puck's grin grew wider. "So, good night for real this time?"

"Yeah. Good night for real."

"Smell you later."

"See you tomorrow."

Sabrina couldn't stop herself from smiling as she made her way back to the room she and Daphne were sharing at the castle. She was dead tired, but in a good way, like she hadn't wasted a moment of the day, like she had managed to pack it chock-full of good things. And she had done that, she realized as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She really had done that.

And she had every hope that tomorrow would be just as good.

* * *

**Critiques are welcome as always, although you should know that I really don't take this story seriously at all.**


End file.
